The Golden Locket
The Golden Locket is a powerful magical parasitic object created as early as the middle of the 20th century. In late January 2013, I was inspired to make up a magic object that was like a hybrid between Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle)'s Salazar Slytherin's locket horcrux and a Marvel comics symbiote suit. Powers and abilities *Can move like a , when not currently bonded with a host. *Can attack people who try and oppose it, with its chain, when not currently bonded with a host. *The Golden Locket can use its powers to cure the wearer of , s, and . *Greatly enhances the wearer's physical and mental strengths, and increases their and their . *Makes the wearer's s flow more easily. *Makes the wearer more , , , hot-headed, and . The longer the Golden Locket is worn, the more aggressive, arrogant, assertive, hot-headed, self-centered and selfish the host will become. *The longer the Golden Locket is worn, the more control the locket will gain over the host's . The maximum control the locket receives is capped between 75% and 90% depending on the host in question. A host with a simple mind will be more vulnerable to the locket's power than a person with a more complicated mind. *If the host has , their level of asthma will be greatly reduced. The Golden Locket can cure , , and . *If the wearer decides to permanently end their bond with the Golden Locket when it is being worn, it will protest through tightening its chain as the host attempts to remove it. This results in their host and will indefinitely them to sooner or later. If the host wishes to remove the locket temporarily (without intending to end the bond) the locket will allow its host to take a break from wearing it. Weaknesses *The locket will receive an ongoing if it is plunged in a , , or . It will only stop as soon as the locket is out of the . If the locket is being worn, the host will receive an ongoing electric shock as well - though it is nothing compared to the electric shock the locket itself receives. If the wearer is wanting to break their bond with the locket, it will be easier to remove it. The locket finds it harder to retain the bond the host wants to end when it is underwater. The host should just be able to force the locket's tightening chain to loosen, pull it off and get out of the water, leaving the locket to get itself out of the water and search for a new host. * has the same effect on the Golden Locket as river, lake, and . There is no question about using fire to destroy the Golden Locket as it is - and also proof. *There are only four known substances that can be used to destroy golden lockets. , , , and - to a slower but equally valid extent - are the only substances that can be relied on to destroy golden lockets because they are immune to anything else. The of some es, and s, including some of my own personal characters, are also destructive to golden lockets. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Gothic Universe of Shapes Category:Items Category:Lockets